Tomu Kurai
| birthday = Jan 13 | gender = Male | height = 185 cm (6'0") | weight = 61 kg (134 lbs.) | affiliation = , | occupation = Captain of Fifth Division | team = Fifth Division | partner = N/A | previous partner = | base of operations = 5th Division HQ, , |education = | shikai = Kurogetsu | bankai = Not Yet Revealed | storyline = Bleach: The Rise | roleplay = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Tomu Kurai (トムダーク, Tomudāku) is the captain of the Fifth Division in the Gotei 13. He is a powerful and is well respected within the Gotei 13. His lieutenant was . Appearance Tomu's appearance is a mild-featured man with brown scholarly hair enhanced by square glasses, his eye colour is green but his artificial eye is a dark greenish colour. He wears the standard Shinigami uniform with a captain's haori. When relaxing he takes off his captains haori and glasses. He has been told on occasion by his 3rd Seat, Roydon Mashūzu that is appearance has a soothing effect on her. His lieutenant says that when he becomes serious its almost like he changes into another person. Personality Tomu is a laid back man, but is not always he is shown to be serious and takes everything with a laid back serious tone. He always refers to others by the first name regardless of how long he has known them. He is always friendly towards other and is eager to lend and hand to others in his squad. His relationship with his lieutenant is that of a mentor and student, which he always reminds him of. With his seated officers he is more relaxed around them and others advice and sometimes aid. He is close towards Momo and always gives her books to read and they regularly meet to talk. When fighting he always is serious but always throws in a few jokes and laid back moments to lightning the mood. He treats his opponents with the up most respect, to the point he offered to stop the battle because Nigami badly injured due to his attack and was disappointed when she continued her attack, he showed remorse over he death but he called he stupid for not listening. When fighting Majū he became angry at Aizen when he figured out what the beast was before Aizen created it and apologized to it before dealing the killing blow. History 134 years before the start of the series Tomu lost his right eye in a sparring match with Aizen, he later got a artificial eye created by . 110 years before the start of the series, Tom was the Lieutenant of the 5th Division under . Shinji enjoyed having Tom as his lieutenant and was always surprised at his growth. At this point Tomu became suspicious of Shinji's 3rd Seat, Aizen, due to his artificial eye he was able to see past the illusions cast by Aizen's Kyōka Suigetsu. He reported this to Shinji who attempted to keep an eye on Aizen. Also during this time Shinji allowed Tom to see his Shikai and Bankai. During the investigation into the disappearance of Rukongai citizens he achieved Bankai. When Aizen infected Shinji and the others Tomu knew what had happened thanks to Kisuke Urahara. Years after the incident he and Aizen competed for the Captaincy of the 5th Division, Tomu eventually won and kept Aizen as the 1st seat for years until Aizen became the captain of the 3rd Division. Three Months before the start of the series, Aizen betrayed the Soul Society and took his lieutenant with him as well as the 9th Division Captain. Tom battled Aizen before he left for Hueco Mundo, the battle was interrupted by the s . Sometime after this Momo was killed by a powerful Hollow. Plot Ichigo's Invasion arc Powers & Abilities : Even by captain-level standards, Tomu has shown to have tremendous spiritual energy. his lieutentant has commented that with enough time Tomu may surpass even . Many in the Espada commented that his presence is terrifying, the Primera Espada believed that his powers were an illusion made by to make them scared. Immense Strength: He is powerful enough to stop two lieutenants Shikais with his index fingers alone and push them back with great force. He is also seen to bisect Nigami with one slash alone, dispite her having the strongest out of all the Arrancar. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: While the full extent of prowess is yet to be known, he has demonstrated the ability to effortlessly fight back an opponent's Shikai, Bankai and Resurrección with his own blade still sealed. He has also demonstrated the ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, capable of cutting through very sturdy targets with ease. Kidō Expert: Tomu is a skilled enough to cast some Kidō spells without the use of the incantation, but only up to (ranked 73) any Kidō after 73 he has to use the incantation. : He is masterful in the art of Flash Steps as a captain. He notably makes a massive leap in Flash Steps within mere moments to get from one end of the Seireitei to the other. He also makes use of his high speeds to dodge attacks. He also uses his Flash Step to sneak up behind his enemies just to surprise them. Zanpakutō Kurogetsu (黒月, Black Moon): In its sealed state it looks like a regular katana with a red braided hilt, its is a plain rectangle with cross-like marks, at the end of the hilt a thin red rope hangs off it. Many captains notice its peculiar looks and Tomu's peculiar way of using his Zanpakutō. *' ': Coming Soon *' ': Not Yet Revealed. Tomu has stated that he does not prefer using his Bankai unless it is absolutely necessary. Category:Tom Namikaze